Louis (Ice Age)
'Louis '''is a molehog and a supporting character in ''Ice Age: Continental Drift. He is Peaches' best friend and a bit of a coward. A soft-spoken, timid molehog, Louis was always at Peaches' side, faithfully staying close by and always ready to help her when she needed it.He also appears to have a crush on her, but she seems utterly oblivous to it. He is voiced by Josh Gad. History Ice Age: Continental Drift Louis first appears with Peaches in the forest, going towards the falls, where the teenagers hang out. Manny finds them and tells Peaches she shouldn't be out on her own. When Louis tries to point out that she isn't alone, Manny says that he doesn't count, as he is a weiner. He later sneaks off to the falls with Peaches, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Manny finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Peaches, who he lovingly stares at. Peaches then carries him off on her trunk. Louis later overhears Peaches saying they weren't friends to Ethan and the Brat Pack, which upsets him greatly. He lets Peaches know he heard her, then tunnels away. When Gutt beats the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent, he takes Peaches, Ellie, and the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at the evil captain, but the crew rapidly lassoed him. Just as all seemed lost, Louis then stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. After a few struggles, Louis managed to unearth the huge knife and fearlessly pointed the knife at Gutt. Louis then threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. In the end, Louis is finally allowed to hang out with the Brat Pack and Manny lets him and Peaches explore their new home, due to Louis' bravery. Ice Age: Collision Course Louis only appears in a small cameo at Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. Trivia *Louis is voiced by Josh Gad, who would later voice another ice-related character: Olaf. Gallery I'm a molehog i'm supposed to be underground.jpg Louis gazing at Peaches.png|Louis gazing lovingly at Peaches ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg IA4-_Louis_Dangles_For_His_Life_On_the_Breaking_Frozen_Waterfall.JPG|"THIS IS WHY I TRAVEL UNDERGROUND!" Thanks for coming back..jpg|Louis thanks Peaches for saving him Louis tells Peaches We're all gonna survive this.jpg|"We're all gonna survive this." Crash and Eddie doing crazy stunts in front of Louis.jpg IA4-Beep!_(Louis-_-.-;_).JPG|Louis astounded by Crash and Eddie's stupidity towards danger. Louis overhears Peaches denying their friendship to the other mammoths.jpg|Louis overhears Peaches deny their friendship to the mammoths, and sadly leaves her. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.jpg Louis deeply leaves Peaches.jpg|"Good to know." Louis standing up to Gutt.jpg|"Let...the mammoth...go!" Louis standing up to Gutt to save Peaches Louis Facing Captain Gutt-0.png|Louis facing Gutt to rescue Peaches Louis slamming a ice chunk on Gutt's foot to save Peaches.jpg|Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot to save Peaches. Someone told me you never leave a friend behind.jpg|"Someone once told me no matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Supporters Category:In love heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased